H:A:Z:E:
by 4real
Summary: OGi, ShônenAi, Nagis POV. Nagi wird bei einem Hack von einem anderen Hacker geblockt mit Konsequenzen! CHAPTER 3 UP! Nagi fängt Omi an seiner Schule ab und registriert erschrocken, wie eigenartig er auf Omis Brührung reagiert... wuha
1. Default Chapter

Diese Story entspringt (fast) ausschließlich meiner Feder, abgesehen von den üblichen Abstrichen, die ich machen muss *heul*

    

1.Weiß Kreuz gehört Project Weiß (Wer immer da der Stammeshäuptling ist sollte sich melden, damit ich er/sie/es auch noch persönlich erwähnen [und beneiden ;_;] kann) =D

    

2.Diese Story enthält Teile eines wunderschönen Liedes, welches to-chan mir irgendwann einmal in meinem 3. Leben oder so offerierte und ich es irgendwie zu einer Story verspann. Allerdings ist die Story nicht wirklich wie eine Songfic aufgebaut. Dazu bin ich zu blöd. .'

Ich halte es für eine Dark/ o. Angstfic, ziemlich dramatisch und herzergreifend *sfz*

Nagi's POV

PG-13

  


Wer auch immer diese Story ließt: ich brauche ganz dringend Feedback für meine Fanfics, sonst schreib ich nicht so gern weiter

  


Please R&R

  


  


  


.::h::a::z::e::.

  


Leise Musik waberte durch das beinahe vollständig verdunkelte Appartement im vierten Stock eines Hauses in einer Straße, etwas abseits von Tôkyô. Einige Türen standen offen, aus einem Zimmer, dem größten, drang die leise, verhaltene Stimme eines Mannes, der schreien gewöhnt war, in einem anderen hörte man das leichte Schnarchen eines anderen Mannes, im letzten Zimmer, dem kleinsten, herrschte eine kalte, mattblaue Flimmer-Atmosphäre. Die Musik, die zuerst leise, zart und beinahe schwebend geklungen hatte, fand ihren Ursprung bei trommelfellzerfetzender Lautstärke, in den Ohrhören eines schlaflosen, hackenden Psycho-Disasters, welches so um die 15 Lenze zählte.

_Ich_.

  


**and i can't close my eye // i watch my life float past// i see the hours go by // Still hope this feeling won't last**

  


Es war nicht ganz der typische Fall eines schlaflosen, pubertierenden, nicht ausgelasteten und normalen Jungen, nicht _ganz_. Oder es war so und ich versuchte mit meinem Job nur, eine bessere Ausrede zu finden. 

Bin ich wirklich erst so, seitdem ich bei Schwarz angefangen habe? War ich nicht immer der, der ich jetzt bin? Bestimmen nicht die Entscheidungen, die man trifft, den Menschen? Es war meine Entscheidung gewesen, bei Schwarz zu sein. 

Ich hätte jederzeit vom Hochhaus springen, vor ein Auto rennen oder mich einfach per telekinetischen Kräften in die Luft jagen können. Es hätte mich niemand daran gehindert, wenn ich je ernsthaft erwogen hätte, mir die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen. 

Ich hatte es aber nie getan. 

Stattdessen habe ich andere Menschen getötet; Dutzende, vielleicht Hunderte. Erst vor zwei Stunden wieder... Ich spürte noch das Blut an meinen Händen. 

  


**[will this ever... // come to an end? ]**

  


Ich hatte noch nie etwas mit Religion am Hut gehabt. Vielleicht wusste ich einfach zu viel um an Gott und seine so genannte grenzenlose Liebe zu glauben... Vielleicht hatte ich ein bisschen zu lang in der Welt da draußen, in der wahren Welt, in der _Realität_, in der Wahrheit gelebt. Ja – wahrscheinlich hatte ich zu viel gesehen, als dass Gott mich noch lieben oder das ich noch daran glauben könnte. _Er weiß zu viel. Wir müssen ihn loswerden._

Vielleicht funktionierte das da oben im Himmel ja kein bisschen anders. Vielleicht war es der selbe, wahnsinnige Mechanismus, dieses Teufelsrad, diese Maschinerie des ewig Kranken, wie sie auch hier auf Erden die Menschen zermalmte... 

Ich konnte nicht an Gott glauben. Ich hatte mich schon bei grundsätzlichen Phrasen wie Gott liebt alle Menschen beinahe übergeben müssen und nachdem sogar Gott liebt dich auftauchte, hatte ich das Buch irgendwo in dieses unbekannte und [glücklicherweise] noch gänzlich unerforschte Gebiet im Keller verfrachtet. Auf das es dort bliebe.

Vielleicht hat sich Schuldig eine Tüte daraus gedreht, als ihm mal die Papers ausgegangen waren... Ich wusste es nicht. Und mir war es im Grunde auch scheißegal. 

  


Ich hatte nicht einmal das Genesis-Evangelium ertragen können und sobald mir jemand mit oder kam, war er sowieso sofort bei mir unten durch. 

Und doch hatte ich Schuldgefühle in mir.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb ich nicht mehr schlief. Ich konnte die Träume nicht mehr ertragen. Manchmal wachte ich schreiend auf, schweißgebadet und halb wahnsinnig vor Angst. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb ich Nacht für Nacht wie besessen auf meinen PC einhämmerte. Die Schnelligkeit des Internets ließ nicht zu, dass man zu viel nachdachte. Und doch bekam ich immer häufiger Flashbacks, Angstattacken und Ohnmachtsanfälle. Meine Gedanken trieben mich in den Wahnsinn. 

_Kann ich aufhören zu denken?_

Vielleicht ist das meine Art der Sühne..., dachte ich und hackte mich in den Regierungsserver der japanischen Regierung. Vielleicht ist das meine Art, die Schulden zu begleichen. Lebte ich nicht auf Kosten anderer? Stand ich nicht jede Nacht vor der Frage: Er oder ich?? War ich nicht nur aufgrund der natürlichen Selektion noch am Leben und eben nicht weil..

  


**[ACCESS BLOCKED]**

  


blinkte auf meinem Bildschirm. Ich schrak auf und rekonstruierte hektisch alles, was ich bisher getan hatte. Alle Passwörter mussten richtig gewesen sein, alles schien... Ich klickte mit zitternder Hand auf den Button. Die Page lud sich erneut. Ich atmete auf. Müde und erschöpft fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah geistesabwesend auf die Uhr. 

4:23 am. Ich schluckte schwer und sah deprimiert auf den Stapel unerledigtem Schulzeugs, der Tag für Tag in weitere jungfräuliche Höhen gedieh. 

, murmelte ich und checkte meine Mails. 

**One new message.**

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend öffnete ich die Mail mit dem vielversprechenden Betreff Midwinternight's dream von neutral axis. Ich hatte echt keinen Plan, wer oder was diese/r _neutral axis_ war, noch was dieser doch arg bescheuerte Titel bedeutete, aber mir war sowieso langweilig. Andererseits ging es mir gerade nicht so nach schnulzigen Mails, wie sie Midwinternight's dram' wohl oder über ankündigte.

_No connection yet_

**connection established**

  


_---beim nächsten hack hab ich dich---_

  


Ich erstarrte

las es noch einmal

und noch einmal

als würden sich die kleinen, schwarzen Pixel zu etwas Anderem formen

wenn ich sie nur lange genug anstarrte

und es mir wünschte

oder verfluchte

oder beides

oder

n

i

c

h

t

s

  


Ich bekam oft irgendwelchen halbgaren Mist gemailt, oft auch mit irgendwelchen Drohungen betreffs Hacken und so. Viele gaben sich auch als Hacker aus, manche als Internetcops, aber alles in allem war alles nur Shit. Einsame, total kranke Leute, die sich aufspielen und etwas Aufmerksamkeit bekommen wollten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste ich plötzlich, dass diese Mail kein Scherz war. Und es war sicherlich auch kein Internetcop. Woher ich das ahnte? Wusste? Vielleicht... vielleicht... weil ich dasselbe geschrieben hätte, wenn ich einen Hacker erwischt hätte, der gerade versucht, sich in ein Hochsicherheits-System zu hacken. Es war verblüffend, aber ich hätte dermaßen exakt dasselbe geschrieben, dass ich für einen Moment dachte, das alles wäre nur ein Traum und die Realität... _irgendwo anders_... 

Vielleicht spielten mir meine Nerven bereits einen Streich, übermüdet und auf Drogen wie ich war und ich hatte diese Zeile einfach selbst geschrieben? Oder Schuldig hatte sich einen bescheuerten, aber dafür für ihn doch sehr typischen Scherz erlaubt und hätte sich in mein Gehirn gehackt?? Ich lauschte einen Moment in mich rein, aber da war nichts. Absolut nichts, außer der gewohnten Leere, die immer nur dann auftrat, wenn Menschen ihr Innerstes unterdrückten. Nein, ich war nicht manipuliert wurden. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als gewöhnlich.

Plötzlich hatte ich es sehr eilig und scrollte erneut zum Absender. 

**neutral.axis@escape.com at 04:21:52**

Ich begann sehr schnell und sehr rational zu denken. _escape.com_. Einer der wohl häufigsten Anbieter. Ich selbst hatte dort ein oder zwei Mailadressen wegen dem kostenlosen Service, der so gut wie perfekten Anonymität und eben wegen der Häufigkeit dieses Kürzels. 

Die Uhrzeit war nur eine Bestätigung für mich, dass es tatsächlich derjenige war, der mich aus dem Server geworfen hatte. Es musste ein Genie sein, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, mindestens ein ebenso guter Hacker wie ich selbst. Ich klickte auf Antworten und schrieb mit etwas zittrigen Händen:

  


_---wach auf. das ist kein spiel für kleine jungs---_

  


Mir fiel nicht mehr ein, gleichzeitig schien es mir unvollständig und als hätte ich nur die Hälfte gesagt. Vor allem klang es aber nach gewollt und nicht gekonnt. Ich lehnte mich zurück, sah zur Decke und massierte mir die Schläfen. Dann, einem inneren Impuls folgend, notierte ich einen virtuellen Treffpunkt als verschlüsselte Botschaft, die einzig und allein Hacker lesen konnten. Konnte der Kerl das entziffern, so war er tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen, zumindest ernster, als alle anderen vor ihm. Ich verschickte die Mail und stellte auf Stand-By.

Ich wartete.

Worauf eigentlich?

Ich hatte noch nie auf eine Mail gewartet, nicht einmal auf die von Takatori. Entweder die Mail war sofort da, oder eben nicht. Und selbst wenn es um sogenannte Dinge ging wie eine neue Mission, konnten mich keine sprichwörtlichen zehn Pferde dazu bringen, solange auf eine Mail zu warten, bis sie dann einmal... _irgendwann_... ankam. 

Diesmal wartete ich, zog die Beine an meinen Körper und legte meinen Kopf auf die Knie.

  


**and i can't close my eye // i watch my life float past **

  


Ich musste nicht lange warten, aber diese Zeit reichte, um mich vor Ungeduld beinahe 

umzubringen. 

  


---Alles klar. Du zahlst.---

  


Ich starrte auf die bläulich flimmernde Mattscheibe. Du zahlst. Es brauchte nun wirklich kein Genie, um die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Satzes zu erkennen. Aber egal, wie man es auslegte, es blieb in jedem Fall eine ziemlich anmaßende Äußerung.

Ich hatte als Treffpunkt ein Luxusryokan unweit von Osaka angegeben. 

_Pro Nacht 20 000 Yen._

Ich schluckte, aber es war nicht die Sorge um das Geld, die mich erbleichen ließ.

Ich hatte mich nicht wirklich mit neutral axis treffen wollen, hatte nur sehen wollen, ob er nun passt und es aufgibt, aber stattdessen Meine Augen wurden von der flimmernden Unendlichkeit der Datenflut beinahe magisch angezogen. Solange Menschen mich in Ruhe ließen, und mich nur virtuell einmal _warum-auch-immer_ ansprachen war das völlig in Ordnung, aber

Die Myriaden an Zeichen und Farben, die nie eines Menschen Auge erreicht haben waren für mich mehr eine Welt, als Schwarz es je hätte sein können. Ich lebte darin. es war mein meine Interpretation eines Zuhauses

Und jetzt

Sprach mich eine besonders fremde Kombination aus Zeichen, Zahlen und Codes an und zwang mich, hinter die Kulissen von meinem Zuhause zu sehen. 

Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie all diese Leute hießen, die den lieben langen Tag Daten vor ihren Augen entlang wandern sahen. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie sie hießen, ich wollte nicht wissen, wie sie aussahen und vor allem wollte ich sie nicht kennen.

Ich schaltete den Computer ab und legte mich erschöpft auf mein Bett.

Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Rücken und sah zur Zimmerdecke. 

Noch immer dröhnte sämtliche Hörnerven-zerfetzende Musik aus den Ohrhörern meines MP3-Players. 

  


_Neutral axis_

  


  


to be continued

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Ich wartete.

Die Zeit verging in einem mir immer fremder werdenden Rhythmus. Während teilweise große Klumpen davon an mir vorbeiquollen, schleppte sich immer wieder eine nicht reißen oder enden wollende, zähe Masse vor meinen Augen entlang und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde wohl noch bis in alle Ewigkeit hier liegen…

**i am sentenced to time**

Ich zählte die Sekunden, die von Minuten gefressen wurden und zu Stunden mutierten.

Irgendwann… kurz bevor ich endgültig wahnsinnig werden würde, würde mein Wecker klingeln, würde ich aufstehen, auf Frühstück und Dusche verzichten, würde – wie immer zu spät – zur U-Bahn rennen, sie verpassen und letztendlich die Schule sausen lassen. Es war schon beinahe ein Ritual, bis zur allerletzten Sekunde zu warten und erst dann die Tür aufzureißen und aus dem Haus zu stürmen, um gerade noch die Rücklichter der U-Bahn zu sehen. Ja. Es war tatsächlich irgendwie eine Art Ritual.

Aber noch hatte ich Zeit… _Noch…_

Ich setzte mich auf, zog mein Notebook zu mir ohne dazu eine Hand zu gebrauchen und schaltete es auf genau die selbe praktische Art und Weise an und tippte sämtliche Pins und Codes ein.

Meine Mailbox war genau so voll wie sonst auch und seufzend löschte ich die statistischen 78, die ausnahmslos aus Spam-mails bestanden. Zurück blieben noch immer viel zu viele, um sie in meinem Zustand zu lesen.

Ich überflog desinteressiert die Liste der Absender, entdeckte ein-, zweimal Takatori dazwischen, einige, mir unbekannte Adressen, die aber durchaus ernstzunehmend wirkten und…

**neutral axis.**

Jetzt zu sagen, ich wäre sonderlich überrascht gewesen, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Schließlich hatte ich mein Notebook ja angeschaltet in der Hoffnung, dass er/sie/es sich noch einmal gemeldet hätte. Aber im Endeffekt… war ich trotzdem überrascht. Obwohl ich es so sehr gehofft hatte, hatte sich etwas in meinem Inneren doch dagegen gesträubt, dass als „wahrscheinlich" anzunehmen.

Mit leicht klopfendem Herzen öffnete ich die Mail. Sie enthielt einen Link, der zu einem 24h-Intenetcafé führte, welches ich selbst auch immer mal benutzte. Ich erstarrte. Hieß das…

Ein Blick auf die Uhr überzeugte mich, dass neutral axis diese Mail vor 3 Minuten 48 Sekunden geschickt hatte. Ich sprang auf, klappte einfach den Deckel meines Notebooks zu ohne das hysterischoderauchmegawütende Piepen auch nur am Rande wahrzunehmen, schnappte mir eine dunkle Hose und einen noch dunkleren Pullover und war schon aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich fühlte mich weder wach noch müde, weder gut noch schlecht.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich aber trotzdem Schlaf benötigt. Jedenfalls sprachen meine an Schwärze alles bisher Dagewesene toppenden Augenringe, meine an Leichen im Verwesungsstadium erinnernde blasse Haut und meine Kopfschmerzen dafür.

_Aber auch das war jetzt egal._

Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, was jetzt tatsächlich „wichtig" war, aber bestimmt nicht meine Verfassung… Bestimmt nicht… _ich…ich wollte ihn nur noch so schnell wie möglich sehen…! _

_ihn?_

**don't forget to be the way you are**

Im Bad warf ich mir händeweise Wasser ins Gesicht.

Deprimiert sah ich in den Spiegel, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, wie ich aussah… Es war nicht mehr als eine Bestätigung ohnehin schon bestehender und nachprüfbarer Fakten.

i'm in the basement

Noch einmal warf ich einen zweifelnden Blick in die silbernen Tiefen des Spiegels - und bemerkte Blut, welches meine Haare verklebte und durch das Wasser wieder langsam über meine Schläfen lief und hässliche, dunkelrote Striemen hinterließ. Fluchend tastete ich vorsichtig über meinen Kopf. Eine Verletzung war nun wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte…

Aber da war nichts. Keine Wunde, kein… **_nichts_**.

you're in the sky

Das war nicht mein Blut. Angeekelt starrte ich die rote Flüssigkeit an, die sich langsam über mein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete. Plötzlich wurde mir eiskalt und ich beeilte mich, das Blut, welches mir auf einmal warm und… _lebendig_ vorkam, abzuwaschen.

Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an die vor Entsetzen so weit aufgerissenen Augen der Frau, deren Blut mein Gesicht herunterlief

_ich bildete mir ein, dass ihr blut noch immer voller leben pulsierte…_

**auf meinem gesicht**

drop on by

Mir war schlecht.

_ich bildete mir ein, den metallischen, süßen geschmack von frischem blut in meinem mund zu schmecken…_

Fieberhaft und mit vor Ekel fest geschlossenen Augen suchte ich die Tür des Bades, taumelte heraus und rannte sofort in eine fleischgewordene Albtraumfigur…

„Nicht so stürmisch, Chibi!", knurrte Schuldig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und sich die Rippen massierend.

Ich schenkte ihm einen vor Verachtung triefenden Blick und versuchte mich an ihm vorbei aus der Tür zu zwängen.

„Warte mal, Süßer… Du hast da was."

Schuldig strich mir über die Wange. _Blut_. Mir schwindelte.

„Hm. Ist das deins?", fragte Schuldig und steckte sich den Finger mit einem widerlichen Grinsen in den Mund.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Deutscher…"

Ich hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, eine Art Autorität gegenüber Schuldig zu entwickeln und verlegte mich stattdessen hoffnungslos auf's Fluchen und Betteln. Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich soll dich heute zur Schule fahren. Crawford meint, du würdest zu oft schwänzen."

Ich seufzte. Natürlich. Irgendwann musste es ja auch auffliegen, dass ich pro Woche im Durchschnitt drei mal zur Schule ging. Ich unterdrückte einen Großteil meiner Wut und beschränkte mich darauf, Schuldig einen bitterbösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Und? Was kriegst du dafür von Crawford?", fragte ich kühl, bereute jedoch sofort, gefragt zu haben. Es gab nur eine Sache, die der Deutsche auf diese Weise haben wollte. Mir wurde immer schlechter. Schuldig sah mich aufmerksam an.

/Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber danach darf ich ihn…/

„_Ich will's nicht hören_!", fuhr ich ihn an und schubste ihn für meine Verhältnisse unsanft beiseite.

„Außerdem kann ich allein zur Schule gehen. Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen."

„Da ist Crawford aber anderer Meinung…"

„DEIN CRAWFORD KANN MICH MAL X-WEISE!"

/Das wird ihn freuen zu hören…/

Schuldigs Lache verfolgte mich noch den ganzen Tag.

Es störte mich doppelt, dass ich von dem Deutschen in die Schule gebracht werden sollte. Zum ersten, weil ich definitiv gerade heute etwas besseres vorhatte, zum anderen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass der (mittlerweile dreihundertste) neue Führerschein auch nur eine Fälschung wie die zweihundertneunundneunzig Exemplare da vor war.

Ich bedankte mich im Stillen bei Gott, der wahrscheinlich gerade wieder sein äußerst seltenes Licht namens „Güte" auf mich hatte scheinen lassen. Danke, Gott. _Danke_.

Ich hatte in Gedanken bereits mein Testament verfasst, als mir Schuldig prophezeit hatte, dass er mal wieder mein höchst unerwünschter Chauffeur sein würde, aber als ich in dem 350 Stundenkilometer-Auto drinsaß, begann ich automatisch, es noch einmal zu überarbeiten und meinen ganzen Besitz (Laptop) Weiß zu spenden. Kleinkarierte Rache gegen diejenigen, die mich mit einem Irren im Auto alleine ließen.

i was never loyal except to my own pleasure zone

**_broken home_**

Ironischerweise führte Schuldigs etwas fragwürdiger Weg zu meiner Schule auch an diesem gewissen Internetcafé vorbei. Ich brach mir beinahe meinen verrückten Hals, um mich nach einem Verdächtigen umzuschauen. Aber das wurde nichts. Es war alles voll von matt-blau beschienen Teenie-Köpfen und blassen Internetjunkies.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen und seufzend das Thema ‚neutral axis' vorerst abhaken, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie jemand den Laden verließ.

_Dunkelblond._

_Klein._

_Geschmeidige, beinahe katzenhafte Bewegungen._

Große, unschuldig wirkende aber unglaublich wachsame, meerblaue Augen.

Hinter denen das inoffizielle Kommando eines der schlimmsten Killerquartetts lauerte…

_Bombay_

Erneut hatte ich den Geschmack des Blutes der jungen Frau im Mund und mir wurde wieder und wieder schwarz vor den Augen. Schuldig war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich neue Sadumasu-Spielchen mit Crawford auszudenken, als dass er merken könnte, was in meinem Kopf vorging.

_Bombay_

hold your breathe and count to ten

Mir war sofort klar, dass er es gewesen war, dass er ‚neutral axis' war, dass er… Es gab nur einen, der mich ein- oder zweimal bei einem Hack eingeholt hatte - Bombay. Auch wenn ich ihm insgesamt sicherlich überlegen war, was unsere Hack-künste anbetraf, so hatte er mich doch immer wieder in die Schranken gewiesen. Meine Hände krallten sich unbewusst ineinander und ich merkte, wie auch der letzte Rest Blut aus meinem Kopf wich.

_Bombay_

fall apart then start again

Ich stolperte aus der Schule, gut eine Dreiviertelstunde nachdem auch die letzten Nachzügler das Schulgebäude verlassen hatten. Ich bin wohl ein Mensch der Extreme, dachte ich mit einem innerlichen schiefen Grinsen. Entweder ich gehe als erstes, bevor alle anderen überhaupt an „Schulschluss" denken, oder ich gehe als Allerletzter. Noch lange nach der Lehrerschaft (die es beinahe ebenso eilig wie die Schüler hatte, aus dem Haus der täglichen Pein zu entweichen) und teilweise erst zusammen mit dem Hausmeister, der die Schule abschloss, wenn keine AGs mehr stattfanden.

Innerlich dankte ich Schwarz dafür, dass wir niemals Missionen an Montagen durchführten. Das kam mir nur gelegen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich keinen einzigen telekinetischen Angriff mehr durchführen konnte. Es grenzte sowieso an ein mittelschweres Weltwunder, dass ich überhaupt noch aufrecht ging und dem zufolge als Homo Sapiens Sapiens klassifiziert wurde. Auch wenn ich im Moment nicht einmal einen Hammer hätte bedienen können.

Müde versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was ich heute noch alles seitens Schwarz tun musste. Die üblichen kleinkarierten Quälereien wie Abwaschen, Einkaufen und Treppenhaus wischen mal ausgenommen.

Es schien ein richtig freier Tag zu sein.

_Bis…_

Bis auf eine kleine Sache, die mich selbst so sehr fesselte, dass ich schon den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes hatte denken können. Eine ganz… _kleine, unwichtige_ Sache.

Ich grinste in Gedanken.

Mein Kätzchen… Ich würde heute mein Kätzchen von der Schule abholen.

**:such beautiful dignity in self-abuse:**

---

continued soon

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

haze III

* * *

Ich kannte seine Schule vom Vorbeigehen, hatte jedoch niemals ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Bombay hier aufzulauern. Natürlich, die drei- bis viermal, die er mich richtig wütend gemacht hatte und meine Schuluniform zerfetzt hatte, hatte ich schon in Gedanken erwogen, wie einfach dieser kleine Störfaktor namens Bombay doch eigentlich auszulöschen wäre…

Ich hatte es aber nie getan.

Min Unterbewusstsein verbot mir, weiter über das _warum_ nachzugrübeln.

Ich betete in Gedanken, dass er noch nicht Schluss hatte und hockte mich in den Schatten des Schuleingangs.

_Was tue ich hier...?_

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da quoll eine riesige und nicht enden wollende Masse von Menschen aus der Tür direkt neben mir. Ich stand schnell auf und schaute mich nach dem mir nur allzu gut bekannten dreckigblonden Haaren um.

„Tschüss Omi-kun!"

„Verschlaf morgen nicht schon wieder!" Haha.

Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in zwei blassblaue, aufgerissene Augen.

Ich bemerkte, wie einige Schülerinnen neben uns stehen blieben.

Ich schluckte kurz, dann zauberte ich ein honigsüßes Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Ooh, Omi-kun, ist das dein…?", fragten sie, kicherten und tuschelten wie beknackte Teenager (was sie wohl auch waren).

Innerlich die Augen verdrehend, jedoch nach wie vor Bombay fixierend, spielte ich.

„Ooooooooh, du hast doch nicht etwa über uns geredet, nicht wahr, _Omi-kun_? Es sollte doch unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben, _Kätzchen_!" Damit lächelte ich ihn so an, wie ich früher ältere Männer anlächeln musste und es jetzt Schuldig immer bei Crawford versuchte. Ich war eindeutig der Sieger, als die Millionen von ekelhaften Teenies in aufgeregtes Tuscheln und Ohohoho einfielen. Es war beinahe widerlich, wie berechenbar die Menschen der Gegenwart waren. Oder es auch schon immer gewesen sind – davon hatte ich keine Ahnung und es interessierte mich ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht.

Ich wusste und tat stets nur das, was mir selbst einen Vorteil brachte.

_Ich war vielleicht der größte Opportunist auf Erden..._

Ich grinste Omi an, der mich nach wie angeekelt und irritiert anglotzte und

küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Ab diesem Moment verstand ich mich selbst nicht mehr.

Ich hatte dieses Treffen gewollt und geplant.

Es gab tausend Varianten, Bombay abzupassen. Aber warum direkt vor seiner Schule?

Warum dieser Kuss?

Ich versuchte, die flüchtige Berührung seiner weichen Lippen zu verdrängen. _Wie hart ich diese Zartheit geküsst hatte... Etwas gestaltloses in mir wollte sich wieder vorbeugen und seine Lippen mit meinen streifen, flüchtig, wie in Frühlingshauch, mehr eine Ahnung..._

Mein Herz schlug schnell.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass dieser Kuss notwendig gewesen war, nein, dass er nur Fake war, Spaß, ein Spiel, nur… Das stimmte vielleicht auch. Aber…

„Fass mich an und diese Hand wird nie wieder etwas anfassen.", zischte Bombay, in dem er sich an mir vorbei drängte. Seine Augen waren kristallklare, eiskalte Höhlen aus Hass und Verachtung. Und doch… Vielleicht war es Einbildung… Aber sein Blick flackerte etwas, als er den meinen traf, er wich mir aus, lief an mir vorbei, verschwand in der Menge.

Ich folgte ihm.

„Bombay!"

Er erstarrte.

„Was willst du noch, Ratte?"

Ich ging auf ihn zu bis uns kaum noch drei Meter trennten.

„Wie wäre es mit uns beiden? Was meinst du?"

Er starrte mich an.

„Fuck you."

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und ich spürte, dass er Angst hatte. Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich, als ich ihn musterte.

„Nicht... Nicht _hier_.", murmelte Bombay, ohne mich auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend wärend er rückwärts lief, vorsichtig einen Fuß hinter den anderen setzend.

Ich hielt ihn einfach auf und fesselte ihn mit unsichtbaren Fesseln. Bombay erschrak, wehrte sich jedoch nicht sondern starrte mich nur fast flehend an.

Ich verstand.

Es ging ihm nicht um _sein_ Leben.

Es waren seine Schulkameraden, die ihm diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in die Augen zwangen...

Ich näherte mich dem etwas größeren Jungen bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und uns nur noch Zentimeter trennten.

„Sie haben nichts damit zu tun. Sie sind unschuldig.", zischte Bombay und seine Augen wurden noch eine Spur heller.

„Niemand ist unschuldig, Kätzchen.", flüsterte ich. Bombay schluckte.

„Sie haben nichts damit zu tun!", versuchte er erneut.

Einige Momente schwiegen wir beide und starrten uns wortlos an. Dann andte ich mich ab.

„Du wirst alles tun, was ich sage."

Bombay atmete erschrocken ein, zögerte, sein Blick huschte zu seinen Schulkameraden, die in kleinen Gruppen das Geschehen neugierig beobachten, dann nickte er unmerklich.

„Du wirst dich nicht wehren.", fügte ich nach einer kurzen Pause und mied weiter seinen Blick, starrte gedankenverloren auf unser Spiegelbild in einer Schaufensterscheibe eines Ladens.

„Gibst du mir dein Wort?", fragte ich, noch immer unsere verzerrten Trugbilder musternd.

„Gibst du mir deins?", konterte Bombay und ich spürte seinen festen Blick auf mir ruhen.

Ich nickte und sah ihn an.

„Okay.", sagte er mit schwacher Stimmer, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte.

Die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die seinen Körper gelähmt hatten, lösten sich auf.

„Was willst du?", fragte Bombay leise.

Ich war beeindruckt. Er versuchte nicht zu fliehen. Er schien sein Wort tatsächlich zu halten.

„Erstmal kommst du mit. Wir müssen reden.", sagte ich.

Widerwillig nahm er meine ausgestreckte Hand und ich winkte mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln Omis Freunden zu, als ich ihren Freund langsam um die Ecke entführte.

Ich versuchte das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand zu verdrängen. Ich versuchte nicht auf die Weichheit oder die Feingliedrigkeit seiner Finger zu achten oder wie schön sich ihre scheue Wärme gegen meine kalte Haut anfühlte. Ich atmete tief ein um mich zu besinnen, doch stattdessen schien die Wirklichkeit zurückzutreten und als ich seinen Geruch einatmete verschwamm die Welt für einen Moment...

Ich presste meine freie Hand auf meine Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Und die Realität fand ihre Gleise wieder, als ich erneut die Augen öffnete.

Ich bin Naoe Nagi, 15 Jahre alt. Unter dem Codenamen Prodigy arbeite ich für das Killerkommando Schwarz.

Sein Codename ist Bombay, er ist wahrscheinlich älter als ich und arbeitet für das Killerkommando Weiss.

Keine Ahnung wie so das so ist, wieso er der Gute ist und ich der Böse, aber es liegt nicht an mir, solche Entscheidungen zu fällen oder nachzufragen.

Ich war hier weil ich ein Ziel verfolgte.

Ich bin schwarz.

Entschlossen presste ich Bombays schmale Finger fester und zog ihn weiter durch die Straßen.

„Wohin bringst du mich?"

Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Zu uns.", sagte ich ruhig und lief schneller.

_Du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich alle deine Freunde getötet hätte als du die Wahl hattest, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind_.

* * *

to be continued

Anmerkung: Ich weiß schon ganz genau wie es weiter geht... verschmitzt grins Ich werde mich auch anstrengen, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen! Bitte, bitte Feedback!!

4real


End file.
